


A New Beginning

by HQ_Wingster



Series: Hogwarts Life [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Male Friendship, Short & Sweet, The Sorting Hat, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: [First Year]The House Sorting is a tradition at Hogwarts and this year, Nagisa and his pals realize that being in the same House with each other is next to impossible. They all have their different goals and aspirations for the future and in themselves. But though they're separating and joining the ranks of where they're meant to be, the boys can always come back and fit their friendship together like a puzzle. Every piece is important, like how every person in the group left a lasting impact.But, it might not be so bad to stay in separate Houses. After all, aren't the teachers trying to foster inter-House cooperation?





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really digging the idea of Isogai, Sugino, Chiba, Karma, and Nagisa being each others' first pals at Hogwarts. In a span of...5+ hrs. on the Hogwarts Express, those five have bonded a lot with games, food, and childhood stories. It feels nice and I know that those guys will develop more friendships and might eventually break away from each other one day, but the thought that each one got to know the other during this new experience is beautiful to me.
> 
> 'Cause when you try or experience something new, when you think back on it, you also remember the people that were there with you when it happened. Just hoping that those kids treasure that memory for a lifetime. :D

    Hogwarts’ corridors were typically full of life, but not right now. Koro-sensei was the only one wandering down the halls, picking up pebbles or repairing loose shifts of stone along the walkways. Pocketing what couldn’t be fixed, rubbing his thumbs over the smooth and jagged gravel. Reminiscing about the old days. The old Hogwarts Castle spoke with a different voice when there weren’t any students. It felt smaller with only your breath to hear. No commotions or laughter echoing down the halls. No quills or loose rolls of parchment that fell. The castle was calm and quiet, and Koro-sensei held out his wand to light the way. The candles along the walls lit up when Koro-sensei approached, but the Headmaster used his wand to urge the flames to sleep. With such a nice moon out, it felt better to use its light than from the warmth of flames.

    Unsettling as it was to go around the castle on one’s own, Koro-sensei felt a grain of happiness when he heard the Hogwarts Express whistle in the distance. Perking up, the Headmaster stuck his head out a window, watching the pillaring towers of steam trail behind and over the train. An old year was dead, a new year has sprung. With the swish of his cloak, Koro-sensei rushed down the corridor. The thumps of his footsteps and shoes ricocheting off the walls, reminding his ears of what a corridor sounded like when hundreds of students mingle and chase to their next class. At every passing window, Koro-sensei poked his head out to see where the train was. Hear the crunch of the carriages and of feet. Hear the swing of lanterns as the first years rowed across the lake and under a wall of ivy to reach the castle.

    Pointing his wand to the sky, a sliver of light blossomed into the darkness. Spreading its roots as petals, stamens, and leaves flourished out like an extravagant dress. Like a lunar flower curling over and around Hogwarts. Dipping into the sky while extending a welcome to the land and water. The first years on the boats awed and gasped at the beautiful sight, the wondrous magic. Eagerly holding up their wands or hands to touch the extended lunar flower that grazed above them.

    Nagisa didn’t stop rowing, but he did admire the view and playfully poked the silver magic with his oar. Slapping the surface of the lake to see if the magic disappeared, but it didn’t. Simply swirling out of the way before tickling Nagisa’s wrist. In the back, Karma was trying to catch the magic with his bare hands. Nagisa told him to keep rowing, but Karma lapsed. Mumbling that his pal needed to lighten up and enjoy the sight while it lasted.

    Back in the castle, Koro-sensei pulled on his scholar’s cap and wrapped a lunar tie over and around his neck. Smoothing out the baggy cloak and robes that’ll soon fill in after a magic spell. He bumped into Professor Asano on the way to the Great Hall, the Transfiguration teacher raising an eyebrow at the Headmaster’s silly getup. Koro-sensei shrugged-- _”It’s not a getup if it makes people smile~!” the Headmaster teased--_ before taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table. Uncorking a spare flask of pumpkin juice to tease the night, and Professor Asano kept a straight expression but with the roll of his eyes.

    “I hear that your son is a first year.” Koro-sensei licked the neck of his flask, cleaning off the leftover pumpkin juice before putting the whole way.

    “My one and only,” Professor Asano replied back, earning an _“Aw”_ from Koro-sensei. “Before the Halloween festivities, he will be at the top of his year.”

    “I have no doubts about that.” Koro-sensei swirled his wand around, summoning flowers and festive colors to the House tables. Fine ribbons and strung balloons appeared from candle wisps, dangling down and tickling the seats. Plucking a streamer from the air, Koro-sensei blew it over to the Head of Ravenclaw, and Professor Asano gently waved it away with his wand. More like _flicked_ it away, but dealing with a childish and lively Headmaster for over a decade has built enough patience in the man. “Asano, you must be a very proud parent right now.”

    “How so?”

    “You get to see your son everyday. A change of scenery, considering the last ten years.”

    “Whether or not I get to see Gakushuu everyday or not doesn’t impact my role of being here,” Professor Asano replied back, coolly. “Seeing my son doesn’t change the fact that I’m also his teacher.”

    Koro-sensei shrugged. “If you view it that way, but these next seven years are going to be the years you’ll always look back on.” A sincere smile over the Headmaster’s face, a smile that Professor Asano knew _too_ well. It was the kind of smile that genuinely lifted spirits up. After all this time and always, that little smile somehow made him smile too. Koro-sensei punched Professor Asano’s shoulder lightly. “Not every parent gets to see their child grow here, so I just want you to think about that. Can you do that for me?”

    Professor Asano managed a sigh before patting Koro-sensei’s back. “You should go transform. Be that comical character that the students like so much.”

    Koro-sensei gave a salute. “That’s what I do.” With a wave of his wand, the transformation began. Added with a touch of comical smoke for a cartoonish effect as Koro-sensei grew bigger. Taller, wider, squisher, and with more arms than a person could use. Tentacles, actually. Under the poof of smoke, the Headmaster became the comical, yellow octopus that most students and staff have come to recognize. The transformation wasn’t permanent and the Headmaster needed breaks here and there, but Koro-sensei had mastered the transformation enough that he could last like this for three days before reverting back to a human.

    For a full-body transformation like this, it made sense that Koro-sensei was at the top of his Transfiguration class back in the day. Now pushing into his late-thirties, the man was still flexible enough to get through the daily challenges of tending to adolescents, teens, and maturing young adults. All the stuff that most parents go through while raising a child. And for an individual who could never have a child of his own, the old and new Hogwarts students were like his own children to Koro-sensei. Being the father, having a comical view of such a serious world helped break the ice, helped lead students to happier lives, and helped enrich a view that the world preferred to ignore. It was perfectly fine to see the joy behind the mundane, and that was something that the wizarding world was slowly starting to accept.

    Meanwhile in one of the larger corridors somewhere in the Hogwarts Castle, a very scary man escorted the herd of first years down a passageway that could easily fit two of Nagisa’s houses. Back to back. The journey to said passageway was pretty cool. With the moving figures in the paintings and the friendly ghosts popping in and out, from wall to wall. When the group passed under an open space, Nagisa looked up and stared as long as he could to find the ceiling, but he was never able to make it out. The stairs above them moved on their own, always shuffling around from one floor to the next. A complete disaster if one hadn’t memorized a route to class, and Nagisa figured that he would have to tackle those stairs at some point during this year. No way around it.

    “Nagisa?” It was Isogai, popping in next to his pal and tugging Nagisa’s sleeve. “The group’s moving. I don’t want you to get left behind.”

    “Sorry,” Nagisa murmured, picking up his feet. Whispering apologies and weaving past people, the two managed to return to their little friendship circle. Sugino kept to the back, slowing down when he heard Isogai’s apology. Three students away. Chiba was somewhere up front, tempted to touch everything. He hid his hands up the sleeves of his robes. But even so, even from a distance, his trailing pals noticed a soft smile over his face when a painted-chicken flew from one portrait to another. Right at the front, leading the herd of first years was Karma. Sweet-talking to the very scary and shaded man that was leading them in the first place. Karma rubbed his elbows in all the right places, dishing out what he wanted to know.

    Wait, were those demon wings over his shoulders? Nagisa shook his head, only perking up when Karma slowed down to reunite with his straggling pals. Whistling between his teeth without a care in the world.

    _“Who were you talking to?”_

    _“Why are you whispering?”_ Karma whispered back.

    Sugino shoved Karma with his knuckles. “Who’s tall, dark, and serious?”

    “Interesting man named Professor Lovro.”

    Sugino face-palmed himself, earning a sparkling grin from Karma. Whatever the redhead was up to, buttering up a teacher so that they’ll be on your side was not cool. Not to mention, Sugino knew that Karma was hiding something. True, he only knew the redhead for more than five hours, but Karma was smiling way too much for a kid who knew the name of one of his professors. It only took a threat with a baseball to get Karma to spill, making Isogai and Nagisa question whether this was all a ploy. By the redhead, himself.

    “There are four Houses at Hogwarts. Kind of like four families that all live under one roof,” Karma explained. “When you’re a first year, you get sorted somewhere and you stay in that House ‘til you graduate.”

    “So, there’s a chance that we won’t be together,” Nagisa mumbled. Karma gave his pal a finger-gun and winked.

    “There are five of us, even if Chiba’s up ahead admiring the paintings. Two of us will be in the same House. Be like an extended slumber party.”

    “Okay, what are these _‘Houses’_ like?” That was Sugino for you. Headstrong, serious, and down to business.

    “Gryffindor is for the brave, daring, and chivalrous.” Karma puffed out his chest like the cocky little rooster he was. “More brawn than brain but hey, some girls dig that.” Sugino shoved Karma again, and the redhead promised that he wasn’t going to joke around anymore. Besides, people were staring and Sugino wanted to _at least_ give off a sane impression to the people that were going to be his current and future classmates. “Slytherin is where you make friends. Cunning, ambitious, and the sort of people I’ll like to associate with.” An added strain towards the very young friendship circle. Karma mumbled that he liked the friendship circle, but there was room for improvement.

    _“You should start improving your--”_

    “There’s never been a bad witch or wizard who didn’t go to Slytherin,” Karma added, completely cutting Sugino off. Mid-sentence. “At least, that’s what the rumors say.”

    “Doesn’t sound like a place for me.” Isogai chuckled weakly, and Nagisa nodded. Frankly, if there was anyone who’d go to Slytherin in the friendship circle, Karma was a very likely candidate. Not to say that the redhead was evil or anything, but Karma did like putting himself out there. Whether with insults, pranks, or unspared injuries. The House kind of suited him, making Nagisa wonder if the House suited him too.

    “What are the last two Houses?” Best to speak now or forever hold his peace.

    A playful glint reflected off Karma’s eyes. “There’s Ravenclaw, where all the smart people are.”

    “Sounds like my kind of House,” Sugino said, proudly.

    “People there are the snobby know-it-alls with stubborn heads,” Karma added, earning a dirty glare from Sugino.

    “Okay, where are you basing this off of? You’re taking good traits from these Houses and flipping their image. Not cool.”

    “There’s truth in everything,” Karma said simply. Batting his eyelashes before leaning in to blow his warm breath into Sugino’s hear. Effectively stunning the Muggle-born. _“If you think I’m lying, then you’re calling my mommy a liar.”_

    Sugino backed away, rubbing his ear furiously. Almost hiding behind Isogai and using the boy as a shield. Isogai apologized for Sugino’s accusation and suggested that Karma should apologize too. You know, keep mistrust off the friendship circle as much as possible. Karma shrugged and mouthed an apology. Sugino didn’t believe him, and he stayed behind Isogai until Professor Lovro stopped in front of two really big doors. So big that probably twenty students could stand on each other’s shoulders and would only meet at the doors’ middle. A great exaggeration but for a group of eleven year olds, the reality sank in.

    Professor Lovro turned around, telling the first years of what was to come beyond the great doors. A Sorting Ceremony was on the other side, with hundreds of eager eyes from teachers and upperclassmen. Everyone was to be sorted in one of the following four Houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. Nagisa’s ears perked up when he heard Hufflepuff. The one House Karma failed to mention.

    It made Nagisa wonder what kind of people were in said House. As long as the people were nice, it couldn’t be that bad. Better than going into a House known for producing evil witches and wizards like Slytherin. _That’s Karma’s home,_ Nagisa thought. Maybe Karma will use his shenanigans for good instead of for evil. Yeah, maybe. It took Nagisa five seconds to realize that someone was staring at him. He didn’t turn around completely, but he turned his head to whisper something to Isogai. Through his peripheral, Nagisa saw someone. A girl with green pigtails. She was looking right at Nagisa with a dazed look. Maybe? Nagisa couldn’t tell.

    Well, he was sporting a ponytail. The girl probably thought it was weird for a ‘ _girl’_ to be hanging out with a bunch of guys. Now that Nagisa was far from home, he could finally cut his long hair. Once in for all. Were there scissors here? He would have to ask a teacher, or maybe someone could use a spell to cut his hair off. Was there a spell to do that? Maybe. Once in for all, people will take him seriously for once. Actually, did Sugino and Isogai believe that he was a girl? Before Nagisa could ask them, Professor Lovro pushed back the two great doors. Herding the group of first years into the Great Hall.

    Everyone blinked. It was like a party all up in there. Streamers floating off into the distance, balloons fluttering by and tying themselves neatly over willing wrists, and flowers. Flowers were everywhere. Flowers were raining from the ceiling, and the ceiling looked just like a night sky. Except, there were more stars.

    _“That’s the Enchanted Ceiling, bewitched to look like the night sky. Says so in ‘Hogwarts, A History,’”_ whispered a female behind Nagisa. A boy in the back whispered something obscene--almost sounded like a sarcastic denial that ended with “Sherlock”. But even with the festivities and streamers and flower gifts, what feared Nagisa the most was _how_ they were going to get sorted. Professor Lovro-- _if that was a real name--_ and Karma failed to mention how the sorting would work. Was it dueling? Rock-paper-scissors? If Hogwarts sought people out because they had a magical manifestation of their powers, would they also have to do the same thing here? In front of hundreds of people? Nagisa gulped.

    The most he was ever able to do was turn on a light, shut a door, and have spiders comfortable with him. Hardly anything to talk about. There weren’t electrical lights in the Great Hall, or spiders, and Nagisa was _very_ sure that he didn’t have the power to shut the two great doors that he just passed. What to do? Maybe his magic can extinguish floating candles? It was never too late to try something. For a moment, Nagisa had to shut down his thoughts when another adult took charge of the group of first years.

    An imposing, authoritative figure with straight robes and hauntingly violet eyes. Almost reminding Nagisa of a certain someone that wanted to be a Slytherin. Nagisa had never met Karma’s parents-- _let alone his friend’s father--_ but this adult looked _very_ similar to Karma. Like a business-adult Karma, who was a lot calmer but could pull a mischievous grin or slight raise of the eyebrow. When the adult coughed, Nagisa sank back to reality. Realizing that he spaced out when the wizard introduced himself.

    “When I call your name, you will step forward. While on this stool--” Professor Asano gestured to the rickety stool by his side. “--I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted accordingly.” From his sleeve, Professor Asano pulled out a roll of parchment paper. When unraveled, it touched the floor and kept rolling until it grazed a first year’s foot. “Akabane, Karma.”

    The redhead turned to look at his friends, gave a merry salute, and _skipped_ up to the sorting stool. Gave Professor Asano-- _Nagisa still doesn’t know the adult’s name so the narrator is kindly helping--_ an interesting smile before the adult placed a mangled, pointed hat on Karma’s head. The hat was so big that it slipped over and hid Karma’s eyes. The boy rocked his feet, back and forth. Rolled his shoulders back and seemed very happy about something. And in the silence, the middle of the hat tore open to reveal a leathery mouth and it bellowed, “Slytherin!”

    The long table decorated in emerald cheered, and Karma didn’t give his friends a second glance as he strutted towards the House table. Like a cocky little rooster who just won a fight. Eyes briefly meeting another’s on the way, the slight lift of a smirk before he smiled and shook hands with his upperclassmen.

    “Asano, Gakushuu.”

    A strawberry blonde who looked just like Professor Asano-- _”I heard he’s the professor’s son,” Chiba whispered and Sugino freaked out, hissing that Chiba needed to make noise if he was going to sneak up on them like that_ \--walked to the stool in a calm-manner before the Sorting Hat was placed over his head. It, too, covered his eyes before shouting out a House. “Ravenclaw!”

    The House dashed in sapphire and grey applauded and cheered for their newest member of the flock. Asano pulled off a signature smile, a smile that had been used more than once for a facade. And so, the rest of the sorting commenced. Sometimes, the hat knew immediately which House to send somebody. Sometimes, the hat was quiet for a long time before it said anything. And other times, it felt like the hat was debating whether or not Hogwarts was a good idea for its current wearer. Nonetheless, people were sorted into Houses. One way or another.

    Chiba was also sorted into Ravenclaw, further fracturing the young friendship circle. His face was completely blank when he walked to the House table, but his gait and his posture rubbed off a stinging sadness towards his friends. Nagisa got hit particularly hard, since he was the first one to introduce himself to Chiba back on the train. The first person that spoke to the quiet boy. Isogai went to Hufflepuff. Not too sad that his friends weren’t there, but he walked rather slowly towards the table. Making eye-contact with Sugino and Nagisa before sitting down. Another fracture along the friendship circle.

    “Shiota, Nagisa.”

    Sugino nudged Nagisa and the shorter male stumbled as he took his seat on the stool. The Sorting Hat slipped past his eyes and rested on the bridge of his nose. A voice tickled his ear.

    _“Ripe mind. Very curious, anxious for new discoveries. Looks out for others, but perfectly willing to sacrifice your own self for a worthwhile cause. I’d say that’s quite brash.”_

Nagisa gulped.

    _“But what’s this? Potential, I see? Ambition and always observing the alternate routes to a solution before picking a stance. I see. You want to be in Slytherin, don’t you?”_

    Nagisa drummed his fingers against his thighs, unsure on whether to nod or shake his head. Did the hat interrogate everyone else like this too? Everyone else seemed to have had a decent time with the hat, not a bother in the world. And here the hat was--

    _“You’re unsure of yourself. You second-guess your own decisions and try to satisfy the needs and wants of others while neglecting your own. It is perfectly fine to be selfish and to indulge yourself in what you want to do. In the pleasures and knowledge that you have yet to explore.”_

    Now the hat was giving him advice. Okay, the Sorting Hat wasn’t so bad. Closing his eyes, Nagisa cleared his mind. Gave the hat a clean slate to work with. The hat didn’t mind, it dug through what it needed to dig through. Voicing its insight to Nagisa. Asking him some simple yes or no questions to break the ice.

    _“You seem particularly fond of Slytherin. Why is that?”_

    Nagisa didn’t know if the hat could sense lies. But if the magical object was able to sort through his brain, it could probably spot a lie before Nagisa had the time to perfect it. Because more than ever in a strange environment like Hogwarts, Nagisa wanted to be with someone who knew his flaws and strengths like the back of their hand. Someone, where it was easy to let his guard down with. All evidence pointed to Karma, his childhood friend. The person he looked forward to meeting every summer for the past seven years. Ever since Karma fought off some park bullies that teased Nagisa because of his long hair. And learning that Karma was a half-blood further supported Nagisa’s decision. If he was going to be part of new world, he wanted a guide that knew the ins and outs of it.

    _“It doesn’t hurt to be where you want to be,”_ the hat told Nagisa. _“Friendship seems very important to you. Why is that?”_

    Deep down, Nagisa knew the answer. How to explain it was hard. Despite how his mother acts, Nagisa had a relatively happy childhood. It was hard when his parents divorced and his father moved to America. But even so, Nagisa sought his out his own happiness. When his mother became overbearing or tough on him, Nagisa could always count on the few friendships that he had. Because on the other end of the line, there was someone he could lean on for support until he was able to stand up again. Karma was as close as to a brother that Nagisa ever had. More than just a friend, but family. A bond that was difficult to let go of.

    _“You have doubts about Slytherin, however. You fear that you will drag your friend down, that you will rely on him too much, and that he will grow to resent you.”_

Wasn’t that always the case? It took Nagisa five years to realize that he was _obsessed_ with Karma. An unhealthy cling for support but because Karma never said anything about it, Nagisa didn’t realize his behavior until his mother told him that she was worried of how close the two boys were to each other. Almost like a snake slowly tightening its grip around an aloof hamster before it’s eaten. Nagisa wondered why Karma never brought up the issue before realizing that the redhead might’ve held similar feelings towards him.

    Karma liked being in the centre of attention. Karma told Nagisa once that enjoyed getting into fights because people remembered him. He liked that. The feeling of being remembered was something that the redhead clung to. And if Nagisa always needed him for support, Karma was always there because his pal would never forget him. And in turn, Nagisa supported Karma. An innocent friendship built on unhealthy coping mechanisms, both relying on the other to stay footed to the ground.

    _“I’m just a hat, but I think it will be healthy if you and your red pal stay in different Houses. Learn to grow again without the other. It doesn’t mean that the friendship has to die, but allow each other room to grow and eventually, you two will stand as equals instead of digging a hole together.”_

    What House should Nagisa be in?

    _“Why not Hufflepuff? A person who is loyal to their friends and with an open heart will flourish with the colorful characters in that House.”_

A slight nod from Nagisa and the Sorting Hat shouted, “Hufflepuff!”

    Nagisa felt like he was in a daze. A blur. All around him, applause and cheer. The loudest came from the Hufflepuff table. People made room for him and shook his hand. Sitting next to Isogai, the two boys shared a sigh of relief. At least recognizing one familiar face.

    Somewhere along the line, the Sorting Ceremony was finished and the Headmaster appeared to say a few words before the feast. A yellow octopus appeared in the Great Hall, introducing himself as Koro-sensei. There was an uproar. First years frantically tried to find a connection between the human Koro-sensei that they saw during the summer and the yellow octopus in front of them claiming to be the same Koro-sensei. Long story short, Koro-sensei explained that he liked upholding comedic appearances for the students and staff during the school year. Wiggling his tentacles all about while saying so. It just made the situation all that much weirder, so Koro-sensei wrapped up quickly and the feast began.

    Food suddenly appeared over the four, great tables. Plenty of socializing commenced.

    At the Gryffindor table, Sugino bonded with a shy boy named Mimura. Both of them sat back and watched as two, incredibly passionate and hot-headed enthusiasts fought over a petty argument. Okajima proclaimed his love for a girl that could pick him up bridal-style, and a snarky Kataoka growled that she’ll be happy to do that with the boy’s cold, dead body. _(“Do you think something happened?” Mimura asked, earning a nod and sigh from Sugino)._ A silent but vigilant Okano powered through the food that Kataoka and Okajima weren’t eating, earning an elbow to the arm. Some of the first years tried to slow her down. A quiet Hayami passed the bowl of potatoes to a frisky Fuwa, who sorted her food and said so many pop-culture references that it even left the upperclassmen speechless. A bulky Terasaka taunted an uptight Seo about proper eating etiquette, yelling if a punch to the face was enough proper etiquette.

    Oh, the grain of truth had never spoken so clearly to Sugino.

    At the Ravenclaw table, Asano was building as many connections as he could with the upperclassmen. Rubbing the right elbows and learning more about the advanced Hogwarts courses. Ren, a dear companion of Asano’s, flirted delicately with a hesitant Kanzaki. Speaking of rhymes and quoting his favorite passages from classical literature. Gaining a bright smile when Kanzaki recited one of Ren’s favorite passages as a guess. A sweet Okuda sipped her pumpkin juice slowly, listening more than talking as she helped herself to more vegetables. Next to her, Takebayashi adjusted his glasses sadly. Hoping to find a circle where he could talk too. Chiba sat quietly at his end of the table, admiring the quiet Hayami from the Gryffindor table. Nearly spilling sauce over his robes when Hayami turned towards the Ravenclaw table to talk to an acquaintance. Said acquaintance was Nakamura, and she was happy to exchange the latest gossip for an extra helping of meat.

One more girl, by the name of Ritsu, wasn’t at the table. Being a sickly child, after she was sorted into Ravenclaw, she was escorted by her adopted brother to the Hospital Wing so that she can rest. In turn, there was an enchanted mirror where she was supposed to be seated, and she conversed with Takebayashi, and the boy lit up and enthusiastically talked about _‘Hogwarts, A History’_ with Ritsu.

At the Slytherin table, Karma was making a group of upperclassmen laugh about something. Eyes as wide as his grin, he kept glancing over towards the Hufflepuff table, as if he was looking for someone. When confronted about it, Karma replied that there was a flower at the Hufflepuff table that he couldn’t ignore. A cute little bud that was starting to grow with its taller friends. Beside him, Kayano stood up and tried to find said bud. However, Karama blushed and told the girl to sit down before someone saw her.

On the other end of the spectrum, Sugaya slowly built a mountain with his mash potatoes while Hazama flicked bacon crisps into the soft mountain. Picturing that the bits of bacon were like tiny humans hurled into Fate’s wrath, earning an _odd_ stare from Marumatsu when he tasted Sugaya’s food art. Yoshida poured a gravy moat around the mash potato mountain, using a carrot as a speed boat as it sliced through the savory gravy. Hazama called the boy out as childish, and Yoshida argued back that the girl had as much of a vivid imagination as him. Hazama asked Itona what were his thoughts on this, and the boy barely said a word. Using his wand to gently lift a candle that was slowly falling towards the meatloaf that everyone ignored. Somewhere in the distance, you could hear Koyama’s laugh. Followed by coughing, then more laughter, and more coughing.

At the Hufflepuff table, Isogai didn’t start eating until the people around him filled their plates first. Getting up every now and then to help serve a portion if someone couldn’t reach, quickly earning the nickname “Prince Charming”. Nagisa filled Isogai’s plate while the latter worked, making sure to scoop a lot of protein to help Isogai grow stronger. Masayoshi chirped his joy about being in Hufflepuff, sharing that he hoped to be heroic and fair like his parents. Kurahashi’s eyes lit up and she chirped about her dream of being a magizoologist one day. Speaking of dreams, Hara commented about being a chef one day she piled her plate with more food. Courtesy of Isogai’s more than generous portions. Maehara mumbled about how the Hogwarts homework will be a lot harder than regular school’s, but Yada managed to cheer him up when dessert came around. She added extra cream on a yummy brownie before handing it to Maehara, making the boy cry tears of joy. Somewhere farther down the House table, Araki was serving the upperclassmen. Absorbing information like a sponge as they talked about the Hogwarts Castle and where most of the classes were located.

While spooning himself some jello, Nagisa felt someone’s stare from the Slytherin table. Worried that it might be the girl with the pigtails. To his pleasant surprise, Karma was licking a spoonful of strawberry ice cream. The redhead waved at Nagisa, and Nagisa waved back. A small wave. He still remembered the advice the Sorting Hat gave him. Did it also give Karma the same advice? It couldn’t have. Karma was sorted so quickly.

 _“Do you want me to come over?”_ Karma mouthed. He picked up his bowl of ice cream.

Nagisa hesitated before remembering what the Sorting Hat said. He and Karma needed a healthy break from each other, but it didn’t mean that their friendship had to die. Setting his spoon down, Nagisa lifted his head and nodded. For the rest of the feast before they had to separate to their respective Houses, Nagisa and Karma leaned on each other while spooning through dessert. Karma rested his head on Nagisa’s shoulder while the latter was close enough to brush Karma’s wrist with each spoonful of jello.

This was a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudosing, commenting, and sharing~
> 
> This was a really fun segment to write. A lot of things happened.


End file.
